Drabbles en folie!
by sharel
Summary: Différents drabbles écrits pour différents défis de différentes communautés LJ et ajoutés pêle-mêle au fur et à mesure de leur écriture. Cette histoire est donc condamnée à avoir de très très nombreux chapitres ;
1. Rien que pour vos yeux

Rating: PG

**Rating**: PG  
**Défi **: Out of Comfort Zone  
**Personnage**: Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter

**Titre:** Rien que pour vos yeux…  
**Nombre de mots**: 100

**Rien que pour vos yeux…**

- Dis Drago, tu crois que ton père te déshéritera quand il saura pour nous deux?

- Probablement…

Et le blond au sang pur s'agenouilla et glissa au doigt du Survivant un anneau d'or blanc où scintillait une émeraude du même vert sensuel que ses yeux. Harry sut à cet instant précis que plus rien n'avait d'importance, si même Draco Malefoy tenait tête à son père, sa fortune et son auguste lignée pour l'amour de ses yeux verts. Le regard plongé dans celui de son aimé, il sut quelle réponse lui faire :

- Oui Drago, je veux bien t'épouser…


	2. jumeaux jumelles

Titre : jumeaux-jumelles

**Titre** : jumeaux-jumelles

**Personnages**: Fred et Georges Weasley, Padma et Parvati Patil

**Rating** : PG-13

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR

**Défi**: Frère et soeur

**Nombre de mots**: 100

Lorsque Padma proposa à Parvati de s'associer pour mettre la main sur les jumeaux Weasley, celle-ci avait hésitée. Pourquoi des jumeaux? Ne pouvaient-elles être différentes?

Puis, elle les avait observés, les trouvant drôles et séduisants. Lequel préférait-elle? Ils étaient si semblables et complémentaires.

Ce soir-là, dans la salle des douches de Quidditch, Fred et Georges n'eurent pas leur mots à dire. Ne pouvant choisir, les sœurs Patil avaient décidé d'un commun accord de tout partager, comme au temps de leur jeunesse. Elles s'étaient introduites en douce, surprenant les frères dans le plus simple appareil.

Elles étaient si semblables et complémentaires…


	3. Mon petit frère

Titre : Mon petit frère

**Titre** : Mon petit frère

**Personnages**: Hagrid et Graup

**Rating** : PG

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR

**Défi**: Frère et soeur

**Nombre de mots**: 100

Note : C'est mon premier 100 mots ;)

**Mon petit frère**

Il était si mignon. C'était son bébé, la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il le soignait, le caressait, le dorlotait, le nourrissait comme un nouveau-né. Il ne dit rien lorsqu'il le frappa à la tête et que son œil prit une horrible teinte violacée. Il ne rouspéta pas lorsqu'il lui foula le poignet. Il n'était pas méchant, il s'amusait, comme tous les petits frères. Mais quand il voulut prendre Crocdur comme hochet, il se rappela les enseignements d'Hermione : être ferme est une grande preuve d'amour. «Si tu lâches Crocdur, je te promets de te laisser jouer avec les Serpentards!»


	4. Le château d'or

Rating: PG

**Rating**: PG  
**Défi **: pensé pour Out of Comfort Zone de Hp100mots, mais y a 116 mots et je tiens aux Alexandrins :p  
**Personnages**: Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape

**Titre:** le château d'or  
**Nombre de mots**: 116 le pastiche, 234 au total.

**NOTE** : Pour vous faire découvrir ce merveilleux poète qu'est le grand Émile Nelligan, un petit pastiche sauce Poudlard ;)

**LE VAISSEAU D'OR (Émile Nelligan)**

Ce fut un grand Vaisseau taillé dans l'or massif :  
Ses mâts touchaient l'azur, sur des mers inconnues ;  
La Cyprine d'amour, cheveux épars, chairs nues,  
S'étalaient à sa proue, au soleil excessif.

Mais il vint une nuit frapper le grand écueil  
Dans l'Océan trompeur où chantait la Sirène,  
Et le naufrage horrible inclina sa carène  
Aux profondeurs du Gouffre, immuable cercueil.

Ce fut un Vaisseau d'Or, dont les flancs diaphanes  
Révélaient des trésors que les marins profanes,  
Dégoût, Haine et Névrose, entre eux ont disputés.

Que reste-t-il de lui dans la tempête brève ?  
Qu'est devenu mon coeur, navire déserté ?  
Hélas! Il a sombré dans l'abîme du Rêve!

**LE CHÂTEAU D'OR **

Ce fut un grand château taillé dans l'or magique :  
Ses tours touchaient l'azur, en des lieux inconnus ;  
Un vieil homme veillait, barbe blanche, tête nue,  
longeant les longs couloirs de son pas frénétique.

Mais il vint une nuit frapper le grand sorcier  
Dans la tourelle, trompeur, où chantait l'oiseau d'or,  
Et le Severus horrible projeta, triste sort,  
Aux profondeurs du Gouffre le magicien aimé.

Ce fut un Château d'Or, dont les murs diaphanes  
Révélaient des trésors que les mages profanent,  
Dégoût, Haine et Névrose, entre eux ont disputés.

Que reste-t-il de lui dans la bataille finale ?  
Qu'est devenue mon âme, son bureau déserté ?  
Hélas! Elle a sombré dans l'abîme du Mal !


	5. Un doux matin

Titre: Si mal

**Titre:** Un doux matin  
**Personnages/Couples:** Albus / Gellert  
**Rating:** PG  
**Défi:** En Catimini  
**Nombre de mots:** 100  
**Disclaimer:** Tout à Rowling!!  
**Note**: Un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Meishkaos ;) Elle est chanceuse d'avoir tous les défis à sa disposition!

Gellert observait la chevelure rousse et soyeuse étalée sur les draps blancs. Il savait qu'il allait lui briser le cœur, mais il ne pouvait pas rester. Tout son corps, toute son âme lui criait de rester… Mais leurs idéaux les sépareraient tôt ou tard! Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de détruire ce magnifique moment. C'était trop beau, trop parfait… Doucement, pour ne pas l'éveiller, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, grava son odeur chaude dans ses souvenirs, savoura le goût salé de sa peau, se leva, le cœur serré, l'âme en deuil, et transplana. Jamais il ne revint.


End file.
